Hypnotizing Angelica
by AnimationNut
Summary: A new kid moves down the street from Chuckie. He encounters Angelica and takes an instant dislike to her. He decides to have a little fun by hypnotizing the little brat...


**So this is my first Rugrats story, so please be nice. Boris Yeltsin idea. Andy and Tara belong to Boris. I love reviews, but not flames.**

**I do not own Rugrats.**

**Hypnotizing Angelica**

The boy in the backseat of his mother's station wagon seemed to have a permanent scowl on his small face. It was bad enough that he was being dragged to his dad's new house, but actually staying the night?

His new stepmom was alright, he supposed. He would prefer it if his dad and mom got back together but it didn't seem like _that _would happen anytime soon. And his stepsister wasn't so bad, for a girl anyways. "Are we almost there?" He asked impatiently.

Rachel sighed wearily from the driver's seat and spared a glance to her scowling son. "Honey, you knew this would happen sooner or later. Your father even told you at the wedding!"

Andre 'Andy' Williams wrinkled his nose. His father's wedding to his new stepmom had been long and boring. But he was nine after all, and not many nine year olds found weddings exciting. "Are you sure we can't go back home?"

"Andy, I have a book signing to go to." Rachel reminded her son. "And even if I didn't, you wouldn't be getting out of this."

Andy sighed heavily and turned to look out the window. Houses blurred past, and he was thankful that they had travelled through the stretch of desert already. His mother pulled up in front his dad's new house, and Andy reluctantly climbed out of the station wagon, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Andy!" His father called happily. He jogged down the stone steps and swung his son in the air. Rachel smiled slightly at the sight. Michael Williams finally let him down and Andy gave his mother a hug goodbye. Michael politely greeted his ex-wife and Rachel returned the gesture.

"I'll be back sometime tomorrow," she informed her son. "Be good, and remember your manners."

Andy nodded and waved as his mother drove off. Michael smiled and ushered his son inside the house. He glanced at the modest interior. It certainly was different from the rather lavish home his dad used to own.

Michael was a director, and he had met Rachel while he was filming a movie in Nevada. The two hit it off, and they seemed to rush into marriage. But when Michael wanted to move to California and Rachel wanted to stay in Nevada, they fought constantly, and then they divorced.

Andy didn't remember much about the divorce. He had been five at the time. All he knew was that he now had to travel from Nevada to California every once in a while.

"Andy!" Willow, Andy's new stepmom, cried happily as she hurried into the front hall. She hugged Andy tightly and it was a bit awkward.

"Hi," he muttered. His brown eyes flickered to the top of the stairs and they met a pair of grey eyes peering down at them. "I'm just going to bring my stuff upstairs."

He rushed up the steps and nearly collided into his ten-year old stepsister. "Hey, Tara. What's up?"

The red-haired girl grinned at him. "Nothing much. Ready to have fun?"

Andy just shrugged. He tossed his suitcase onto the bed in the spare bedroom. He collected the new book his mom got him and said, "I think I'm going to go outside."

Tara shrugged. "Go ahead. I'll probably come out later, but I have some cleaning up to do in my room."

Andy jogged back down the stairs and headed outside. The sun was shining brightly and a cool breeze occurred every once in a while. He shuffled down the sidewalk, making sure not to stray too far from his block.

It was then he noticed a blonde girl wearing a purple dress across the street. She was screaming at the top of her lungs at a crowd of babies, who were nervously staring at her. His brow furrowed and he wondered why no parents were coming to the babies rescue.

After a moment of observing he finally crossed the street and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She whirled around to face him, a scowl on her face. "WHAT?"

Andy would admit that this was the bravest three-year old he ever saw. "You're scaring them," he said calmly, gesturing towards the babies.

The toddler scoffed. "They're just a bunch of dumb babies," she said matter-of-factly.

He instantly decided that he did not like this girl. "What's your name?"

"I'm not su'posed to talk to strangers." Was her smart reply.

Andy arched an eyebrow and he glanced at the book in his hand. Hmm...He had only read a little of it, but maybe it was enough to teach this brat a lesson. "I bet you're really smart."

The girl smirked. "I'm the smartest girl around," she announced proudly.

"I bet your way too smart to be hypnotized."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm way too smart to be hippo-tized."

"Why don't we give it a try, anyway?" Andy asked.

The girl wasn't one to back down. She nodded in determination and Andy rummaged around his pockets and pulled out his plastic wristwatch. He sat down in the grass and swung it gently in front of the girls face.

"You are getting very sleepy..." He whispered. The girl's eyes fluttered for a moment before shutting. Andy continued, "When I snap my fingers, you'll act like a baby. Do you understand?"

"Count ta three, be dumb baby..." she muttered.

Andy smirked, and snapped his fingers. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately began to crawl around, cooing and babbling.

_This will be fun._

...

"Tommy?" Chuckie whispered, watching Angelica crawl around on the grass. "What did dat big kid do ta Angelica?"

Tommy frowned in thought. "I think he hippo-tized her, Chuckie!"

"Whoa!" Phil and Lil exclaimed in awe. "She's actin' jus' like a baby!" Lil said with wide eyes.

Angelica was now bawling her eyes out. The babies clapped their hands over their ears and Tommy went over to the diaper bag by the tree. He pulled out a bottle and stuffed it in Angelica's mouth. It always worked when Dil was crying...

Angelica sucked on the bottle happily, rocking on the grassy lawn. The big kid was laughing loudly, rolling on the ground and snickering. "Gee Tommy, what's so funny?" Chuckie asked.

Tommy shrugged. "I guess somethin' is funny."

And so the babies began to laugh also. Angelica crawled over to a worm slinking through the grass, picked it up...and ate it.

This caused the kids to go into hysterics.

...

Tara frowned at the sudden laughter flowing through her open window. She peered outside and noticed her stepbrother and a group of _babies _laughing down the street. She squinted, but could not see what was so funny.

Curiosity overwhelmed her and she hurried down the stairs and outside, jogging down the street. She stood behind her howling stepbrother and surveyed the scene. A blonde girl was crawling in the grass, a second worm wriggling in her mouth.

"Andy!" Tara shrieked. The blonde-haired boy bolted upright, startled. A sheepish smile crossed his face and he waved.

"Hi...Tara."

"What did you do to Angelica?" She demanded.

Andy looked surprised. "That's her name? 'Cause she's no angel. She's a brat."

Tara threw her hands in the air. "She is, but you can't go around...okay, what did you do to her?"

"I just hypnotized her," he explained. "She was terrorizing this babies and I felt I had to interfere."

"Well, turn her back to normal! Do you know who her mom is?" At Andy's blank look, she snapped, "only one of the most successful business women in the state!"

"And that's...bad?"

Tara's patience had reached an end. She tackled Andy to the ground and shook him violently. "FIX IT! FIX IT! FIX IT!"

"Okay!" Andy rasped. Tara let him up and he hastily approached Angelica. He mumbled a few words, and snapped his fingers. Angelica's eyes went unfocussed before clearing up again. She noticed a worm dangling from her mouth, and she screamed.

"EW! I HAVE GERMS! I ATE A WORM! OH NO! I'M GOING TO CATCH A DIE-SEASE!"

...

"Tommy?" Chuckie said, watching Angelica freak out on the front lawn while the other big girl dragged the big boy home.

"Yes Chuckie?"

"That other girl scares me a lot more than Angelica does."

Phil, Lil and Tommy agreed.


End file.
